Pitch Perfect 2: The competition continues
by likeomgFR
Summary: Pitch Perfect 2 PLOT : Beca and the Bellas are back for a new year. They meet two new bellas: Ally and Elisabeth. But Beca still thinking about her two friends : Aubrey and Chloe. What's happen when Bellas have to fight against hers old friends during a new competition ? In this story, you will find all Bellas. Beca/Chloe Cynthia rose/Stacie and Fat Amy, Aubrey, Lilly...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Aca-Audition

Beca was surrounded by her team : Bellas. The winner group of the glee competition last year. She was proud. She lifted the head and already sought to know the futures candidates. Last year, she had been forced to rejoin the team by a certain redhead. She promises, she never forget this moment. And although she speaks about it with a false bitterness and a semblance of disgust, it was the best day of her life. Something had switched this day and she didn't speak about her towel fell to the ground. When she's joining the Bellas, she discovered herself a little more and reveals it to others. Apparently, her group works well because no one of these girls decides to give it up for this new year. Fat Amy still here, this girl , shameless and downright barred. She comes from Australia and it's may be why she is also different from all girls that Beca knows. But when Beca thinkin about it, all Bellas 's girls she met last year are special and unique in their style. Amy quickly became her best friend. She can talk about everything, and without complex. Cynthia Rose, the most beautiful voices of team according to Beca. She was able to sing everything : rock, classical and even rap. She walked and danced as a boy. She always adopt a cool stance when she spoke to the other girls. When can heard that Cynthia Rose was lesbian and that she had a crush on Stacie last year. Who is Stacie? The hottest girl of the campus. It wasn't the Bellas who said that, it was Stacie herself. She had a different boyfriend every hour. And as she often played idiot (or maybe not), she never remembered there names. She had a breast ready to explode at any moment and she was able to do all the movements she wanted: splits, leg on the fly. It was certainly what Cynthia like her. Finally, Lily, a little Asian. Beca knew if she had been accepted in their team last year, it was all because they must had the required number of singers to join the competition. Initially, Lily remained silent. And even when she spoke or sang, it was silent. And maybe it's better like that cause some time, she said scary things. But last year, during a revealing mashup. She had proposed for the first time her ideas aloud. She also showned that she could easily play with the height of her voice. It's was brillant. But Beca hadn't heard her talk since the beginning of this year, she wondered if the holiday hadn't retracted the little Lily on her first silent.

A boy went up on stage, he had always introduce new candidates. He was proud of this task. New candidates jostling in the tail to go on stage and prove they were the best. The Bellas 's victory last year had created a craze with the other girls because it was the first victory of an all-female group.

-We gonna let, as the tradition wants, the winners or maybe i must say the females winners of last year choose the title which should be interpreted by the candidates.

All eyes are robbed on the group. Beca motioned her friends and they turned back to be sure they were agree with the tittle choice.

-What's song, gurls ? Lady gaga? Asked Amy who had totally forgotten.

-Oh yes. Lady gaga sings sex songs. Said Stacie bouncing in her seat.

-No. Katy Perry. Seriously reminded Beca.

-Ah yes. Said Cynthia rose. "I kissed a girl and i liked it!

Cynthia began to hum and Beca reminded her to falls on Earth.

-Not this one. Said Beca.

-Yes. Ask to sing this song of all these girls, it would be a like realised one of your fantasies. Convinced Amy.

-I_t_ would be the best vision of my life. Said Cynthia rose.

-Seriously, ask them to sing: Teenage dream. Said Beca. And don't forget, we needs only two girls to complete our team.

It was a strange silence. They stay in silent without know why. But these simples words hurted the team. It was like they can't speak about the Aubrey and Chloé's leave. As they're going to appear when the music starts and they would say: «who cares about future, we just want to continue singing in this fucking team» Beca thought and knew that others also thought. "These two were irreplaceable." Beca remembered now...

She had left Aubrey and Chloe the day of the graduation ceremony. For this occasion, the team had made the trip to applaud the two girls when they rising on podium and accept this ridiculous piece of paper. Beca didn't know what was the worst. Remenber their goodbyes, a painful time or know that for three months, the two young women doesn't give sign of life, no one know.

Beca didn't want to think about it. She wanted to keep the best, the best of Aubrey and Chloe.

Aubrey was the captain of the Bellas. She has the clarity of an Angel. However, she is able to sent you to hell, especially during pratice. She led the team to the wand as a Sergeant on her troops. Only Chloé loved the practice of Aubrey (at the same time, she's her best friend). Aubrey was barking like a dog when she was stressed, but Beca had learned to know a girl fresh and understandable. A true leader who loved more than any of her classmates and who wouldn't let anyone mean approaching her girls. Therefore, she couldn't bear the idea that the Bellas can come out with a Treblemakers. Beca had understood well after. Beca was sad to have spent almost all year arguing with her. The day who Aubrey leaving, Beca notified that she liked a girl but she doesn't know a lot of her. She had no boyfriend during the academic period (yes, it's true.) She always said she want to focus on her law studies and the Bellas. But Beca thought that she's shy with boys. How long Aubrey was single? She was never looking to seduce boys. As it's impossible for her. There are girls who have never understood on her about it, girls like Stacie and Chloe.

Chloe is the Aubrey's bestfriend. Beca was surprised to thinking about Chloe. Chloe was the inverse of Beca but she never felt close with a girl that Chloé. And by close, she could very well add: close physically. Beca remembered their first meet, no, their second to be exact. Chloe had landed in her shower, completely naked without warning to asking Beca continue sing her song: Titanium. "It's my lady jam" told Chloe. Beca had difficult to stay focused when Chloe confess that song make her crazy, really crazy. Beca lifting her eyes to heaven to be sure that she didn't see a very intimate part of the Chloé's body. But, the Chloe's green eyes hopefull had convinced Beca to audition. It was her fault if she was in this crazy adventure. She had always felt the Chloe's support. Her soft hands approached her when she doubted. Beca wasn't some girl touching and she makes lot of efforts when Chloé was entered in her life. She had lot of trouble at the beginning. Arms, kisses and hugs of Chloe destabilised because no girl was playing with her nerves as Chloe did. However, Chloe was doing it with all the girls, but she liked to emphasize Beca. Chloe was known for go out with boys (although she remained far from the Stacie personal). She met them everywhere, night clubs, stage, on the street. They creaked on the Chloe's tyle and Beca understood why.

The day of farewell. Beca forced as she can, to hide her sadness by commercial smiles. What kills a little more was to know that it is two there left the University but continued in the school sector. Aubrey, always wanting to please her father, had obtained a mention in her law degree and went to New York to pass the final test to become a lawyer. Chloe also ran in New York, as fate make the good choice, _Chloe had a work placement in a famous music agency: Génie Record. An internship for a period of one year which could lead to a job in this agency as a Manager or a very influential letter sent by the director. Chloe couldn't miss this opportunity even if she knew that meant living on the run for a year. Trainees, we know, aren't very well paid. And as Aubrey must prove to her father that she is can do it without his financial support. She promised to obtain (even crappy waitress) employment in order to supplement these month. An idea had crossed them her mind: live in roommate both. And they already start a selection of potential apartments. Beca needed to be happy for hers but at the bottom, she was envious and distressed. She dreamed to get a contract in Génie Record. She dreamed to live in roommate with her bestfriend in a big city or it would come out all night, not like in this tiny campus. It was selfish and would love to hear them say: "I quite, it was a joke."_

Beca approached timidly the dais where are Aubrey, Chloe and the team of singers. Beca looked Chloe, obviously. Chloe, who never missed an opportunity to get closer to Beca showed today particularly remote. Beca made an effort and stood before her friend until her gaze turns toward her. When green eyes caught those of Beca, she realized that it was over. The time had come to leave. Beca was afraid that either forever, and she felt a pinch in her heart. But, as no one wanted to admit it will be cool to see the other, outside the University, they will never see again.

-So it'll be nice NY. Said Beca, wanting to introduce a conversation.

-Surely. Said Chloe followed by an eternal silence.

-We must say goodbye. Said Beca that already made her farewell.

Chloe's eyes filled instantly with tears. Beca wanted to stop them but Chloe added: "Should I tell you something, Beca." The voice of Chloe was courageous and so low, Beca ask herself a billion questions. Beca sought an answer in her eyes but Aubrey came to break it.

-Beca, I must talk to you. She said.

The request of Aubrey was less emotionnal than Chloe. There was no weakness, just the determination. Aubrey's face was deconfis and bitter. Beca decided to follow her away.

_-I heard that you gonna be the new captain of the Bellas. Said Aubrey returning directly in hostilities._

-This is not officially. Replied Beca to slow but the look of Aubrey fit to back off. I'll certainly be the captain, Yes.

-Here is the book's charges. He led share all captains Bellas. Explained Aubrey leaving a notebook leather topped golden letter: ACA.

-What is it? Asked Beca.

-A manage of the Bellas club. It will become your bestfriend and your bible in the evening. Said Aubrey. There are programs, events and festivities noted indoors. Should throw a look at the account as soon as possible.

Beca looked carefully at the book. She felt the breath of Aubrey accelerated when Beca attempted to open it. She felt that was important for Aubrey and this bored her to leave the team in the hands of a new captain. It was like her baby. And Beca would take care of the Aubrey's baby: the Barden Bellas. When they were back, Chloe had disappeared. Beca felt upset, she hadn't told her goodbye. Beca must take some time to react. She could have asked Aubrey where was Chloe, she would run up her taxi, she would called her and ask her what was that thing that she wanted to tell her. That day, Beca was feeling that she let slip her chance.

-So we start? Asked Amy.

-Yes, Yes. Ofcourse, Teenage dream by Katy Perry.

The candidates are groups then. There were twelve competitors, five boys and seven girls. The music began and Beca turned to Jesse seeking three boys for his team. Noticing that she looked at Finally, he instantly smiled and motioned Beca a hurry to hand. Beca didn't answered and resumed her place with a sigh. She hadn't talk since the kiss that they had exchanged in the competition, and she always feels as she can't.

««Before you met me»

I was alright but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine. »

-She is gifted. Declared Cynthia-rose by cutting Beca's dreams.

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever.

Beca decided to listen to with more attention the seven girls. There's this girl, blonde wavy hair, as small as she. She wore a dress patterned with pink flowers that really gave her the air of a countryside. Stacie said: "if she come in our group. We will absolutely have to do something about her look. This suck. "She isn't wrong, she had a high-pitched voice that resembled a melody even when she spoke simply. It would quite do the trick. While the six other competitors sang either false, or unremarkable. The last girl went. She had a cross strap and a piercing in the nose. Beca heard the mockery of one of the Treblemakers: "Returns in your graveyard." Beca wanted to return and swung the Cynthia Rose's book in his face. But a single icy look of the girl convinced everyone. She began to sing and Beca noticed she had change a few words of the song to which made it more touching. She was a fragile voice but who could ascend to power. When she had finished, all members of the Bellas applause her.

-Just for it. We will still win this year! Said Beca by designating the Treblemaker who was made fun of her.

-What's you name the noiraude? Asked Amy smiled.

-Ally. She replied smiling in turn.

-She can went to my bed every time she want. Declared aloud low Cynthia Rose.

-I believe that we have our winners. Said Beca enjoying.

The two girls have to pass the : Aca-initiation, now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. It's my new fanfiction : Pitch perfect 2, really based on pitch perfect 1. I make a story about Bechloé and all Bellas friends. I hope you liked it, so reviews and follow please. I'm french, so i'm really sorry for my english. Help me for a correction. **

**In this chapter, i make so much fun with Beca (and some drinks). I hope you enjoy !**

**With love xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Aca-Initiation**

Beca comes in the Bellas's room for the initiation night. The two news girls were standing, blindfolded, in front of the group that light them with candles. Beca remembered how Aubrey and Chloe loved this step. Aubrey always wants that hers girls drink a glass of sangria made believe that it was the blood of the previous Bellas. Beca panicked when she hearing that but Chloe was here to reassure her with her magical wink. Beca had decided to play the game, like a tribute for their leaving friends. No one of Bellas wanted to oppose. They even liked her idea. Amy had prepared lemonade Strawberry as a fake blood. But Beca knew her Australian friend, the lemonade was probably vodka with a bit of Strawberry Syrup. Beca however hesitated to take the Aubrey's oath and she explained her choice when two young girls were freed.

-I chosen to take the oath of previous Bellas who have left us the last year just for a beautiful tribute. Said Beca.

Fat Amy and Cynthia-rose doing a little dance of joy.

-Me, sing your first name. Said Beca tending the Aubrey and Chloe's scarfs.

-Me, Elisabeth.

-Me, Ally.

-I promise to discharge the duties and responsibilities of all Bellas's members. And I solemnly promise to never have sex with a Treblemakers under penalty of got the vocal cords tattered by wolves. Said Beca.

All the Bella repeated this text with more or less conviction. Beca handed a glass to the two new recruits: the pretty countryside and the incredible Gothic.

-However, I'm cooler than Aubrey was. You can come out with a Treblemakers or another Member of glee club but you should never let down your Bellas friends and always think about the victory. Always give your best. Added Beca.

-She does this sprain because she already have sex party with a Treblemakers. Said Amy with an eloquent look.

-Mmh. What is it ? Asked Elisabeth drinking.

-You mean vodka. Said Ally surprise.

-I like this girl. Assured Amy grasping Ally by shoulder.

-Vodka? I'd never taste. Said Elisabeth licking hers chops.

-Seriously? Whe do you from? Asked Amy.

-Tenessi. Elisabeth answered.

-I can remove the Tenessi of my future vacation. Sait Fat Amy.

- And now we have to go to the poolside's party. Said Beca trying to motivate her girls who had already finished the Fat Amy's drink.

-Why? Asked a little anxious Ally.

-Boys will be here? Timidly asked Elisabeth.

-Oh yes. Added Amy. Boys and vodka.

-I like vodka. Sait Elisabeth.

- And you gonna love boys after two or three vodka's glasses. Said Stacie pushing girls out.

Stacie, Jessica, Lilly, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Ally, Elisabeth, Ashley, Denise and Beca making the same noise that during a Lady Gaga's concert. They ran until the square shouting like mad and forgetting all the dignity of a Bellas. Beca can't blame hers well, they were attacked by alcohol effects. And it's was the first day of this year, they can be crazy for a time. Treblemakers, Madonna fans and hispers singers were already here. They look like hippies as always. They were installed on the lawn while smoking substance unknown. They were strange. They never involved in the competitions, they were never there for auditions and Beca even wondered if they really sing. Beca preferred to ignore them. A little radio was installed on a aperitifs's table. Beca remembered this evening. She didn' think do better than last year.

_First evening with all of Bellas. After this night, two Bellas were fired because they had relationship with a Treblemaker. Aubrey was intractable. The oath wasn't for fun. She remembers Stacie. Stacie still drank, she was pretty good. When she arrived at her limit, she flirted with any boys come around. Sometimes several at the same time! And when she had reached the second stage of her limit, she vomited. She doesn't care. She always find a cool personn to keep hers hairs and back her into her room. Last year, she choosed Cynthia Rose who take the opportunity to dress up the Stacie's little ass when she was on the ground, drunk and dead. Stacie often said: "If I'm not stuffed, this wasn't a good party." She always surprise. Beca also remembered Chloé. Chloe when she was drinking, unlike Stacie, became one hundred times more attractive. She was flirting but never get sick. She stay class even though she didn't remember what's happened the next day. Beca still wonders if she had flirted with her this evening. Chloe had caught her wrists and had stuck her face to Beca'eyes. Chloe smell good._

_-I think we gonna be fast friends. She said blushing._

_-Yes, well, you saw me naked so. Beca said with a wink._

_Chloe had dropped her hands and Beca felt her heart rate was slowing down. Chloe was still claiming alcohol. Beca wondered what she was capable with more drink. She shakes her ass and Beca found herself once again, forced to put her eyes on it. She was leaving, let Beca alone. She had forgotten Jesse who was already coming with a drink_. Jessie, damm !

Beca turn up and discovered Jesse with two glasses in hand.

-Drink at our reunion? Said Jesse happy.

-Hum, I don't want to drink. I have to looking for my girls, they are all drunked. Explained Beca pushing his drink.

-Relax, Bec. They are 20, they can manage themselves. Said Jesse, giving a drink to Beca.

-Don't call me like that. You know that I don't like. Said Beca remaining on her positions.

-So, we kissed. Says Jesse with a mischievous smile.

-Yes. We should talked about it. Said embarrassed Beca.

-We are dating? Said Jesse.

Beca opened her mouth but she can't find a answer. She looks him scared. Dating ? Him ? No. She wasn't with someone for three years. And to tell the truth, Beca doesn't feel a miss about it. She wasn't attached to someone, not as quickly in any case. She had already a trouble when someone try to approach or touch her. A boyfriend? Impossible. She doesn't like this word : relationship. It's make her flee.

-You heard? Amy called me! I go.

She fled and found Amy who was discussing with the two news. Beca arrived, try to hide her panic.

-Rescue me ! Boyfriend. Explained Beca holding hers sides.

-Who ? The guy with red shirt ? He is dawn cute! Exploded Elisabeth.

Beca and Amy looked at her, shocked. But Beca was upset against her and put it on the big dose of alcohol she ingested for the first time.

-Slow, he's her boyfriend, my little. Cut serious Fat Amy.

-He isn't my boyfriend. Scream Beca who doesn't want to hear about it.

-Then, if he isn't. I'll talk to him immediately. Said Elisabeth giving his glass to Amy and replacing her dress awry.

The three girls looked her moves on Jesse, WTF.

-Okay. I'll never give her another vodka's glasse. Ordered Amy catching her to avoid conflict even if she knew that Jesse would have never made it to Beca, he was crazy of her.

-Why he isn't your boyfriend? Asked Ally surprise, when Amy was away.

-I, I'm sorry. I don't speak easily. Confessed Beca uncomfortable.

-Hey, it will help you. Said Ally holding a glass.

Beca was attempting. It was a gest that she would never have on her usual, it's more like Amy her best girlfriend or Chloe. But then, it's was a panic moment. She great sipped and spat all.

-It's infected. Said Beca who sought to wipe the language.

-Whisky. It's the Amy glass. Said sorry Ally. Hey, take mine.

Beca looked at the yellow mixture. She smell it, it was very sweet. She hesitated and drinked a little, she loved it !

-So much better. What is it? Said Beca who finished the glass easily.

-I called it a bull vodka. A energic drink mixed with vodka. We organized all our students's party around this drink because it was a simple soda. Explained Ally.

-Do it again! Ordered Beca tending her empty glass.

-If you want. I'll show you and you will be able to repeat as much as you want. She said in introducing the simple mix.

- And it's all? Asked Beca.

-Yes. Replied Ally with a smile. But don't believe that I will stuff the hangover.

-What are we talking about, already? Asked Beca drowning in her glass.

-Biyfriend which is not your boyfriend. Said amused Ally.

-Ah yes. This is true. You see, I can't go out with him. He is so the perfect guy.

- And it's wrong? Asked Ally.

-No. But I know, we never discussed because he is always agree with me, all I do, it's just too good. He is nice, and he loves the movies. We don't have so much in common. Said Beca smelling alcohol go in her head.

-Movies, you say. Said thoughtful Ally.

-Yes. You see, I'm always with crazy people. Fat Amy, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Aubrey and obviously Chloe. He is just a boring corny. The poor, I can see that I'll hurt him.

-You want he leave you alone? Asked Ally.

-Yes! We are just friend. The evening which I kissed him, I was very happy because we had won. You see, he was here, but it could be with anyone else. Explained Beca that now explain her all life. Okay, i need vodka.

Later in the evening, the music was connected at bottom and people were becoming close. Ally, Amy, Cynthia rose, Stacie and her guy of the night was gathered around Beca giving performing at her small Committee.

-You see, let me tell you something. Last year, we discovered and understood each other the finale's night. This is why we won, boom victory in shoes! Said Beca with incomprehensible movements.

-It's funny when you're drunk. You use words without meaning. Amy says.

-Crazy shadows you too. I'm not drunk, I'm just happy to be with the best girls of the whole universe. Said Beca huging all her band. And I love our two recruits.

-Even if one of them try to take your man. Said Stacie referring to Elisabeth still with Jesse.

-He is not my boyfriend. I want to finish old girl! Said Beca, provoking laughter from her friends.

-You're quite right. I have some ass party, if you know what i mean. Said Amy slamming in her hand.

-I never fuck the first night, Amy. Another time maybe. Said Beca under the laughter of her troupe.

Beca took a large gulp.

-You know who is missing ? Asked Beca.

-A striper male ? Asked Amy.

Amy jumped stirring her body to the rhythm of the music, in a very sensual way. Beca was amused and began to dance also, applauded by Cynthia-Rose and Stacie.

-No. Chloe and Aubrey. I'll call them. Said Beca leaving with her phone.

-Hum, it's not a good idea. Said Amy and Cynthia Rose. Remember, they haven't talk to anyone during the holidays?

-Precisely. This is the perfect opportunity. Said Beca in moving away from the group.

She called the first issue she found, it was Chloe. She heard the tone, once, twice, six times. Slim, her messaging. Beca left her a message, she cried so hard that others hearing what she was saying without having to move. _"Chloe, it's me! Do you remember? No, you have delected my number that's ? Now, you don't care about us. We are the past. However, I feel that last year you cared about me. Aca-bitch, you never say goodbye. You know how I felt, me? Sorry, I treated you slut and I start again. But I love you, come to the party, everyone are here. Hurry up before we go, sweetie."_ Beca pick up, proud of her message.

-I stumbled on the messaging. But don't panic, she will come. Explained Beca.

-You think that they will take their jet-pack and fly in Barden? Asked Cynthia Rose.

-Yes. And they will bring some bull vodka with her. Said Beca.

Beca stopping. Her eyes are empty.

-Oh, I know this look! Announced Stacie. She stumbled, catch up !

Stacie was right. Beca fall off the next moment and was catching up in extremist by Cynthia Rose. Amy offered to bring her back to her room. Fuck for Jesse! He had to come to see her. No lucky, Beca lived on the third floor with the most boring roommate in the world: Kimmy Jin. Her roommate started bitching because it was 3 a.m and she want to closed the room with a key that she would be the only one to have. Amy give a finger when she had turned back.

-Should undress her. Proposed Cynthia Rose.

-Don't even think! Said Amy. Removes her shoes, but this will be the only thing that you can remove this night.

Cynthia Rose was annoy but accepted without difficulty. They returned at the party but didn't remained. Stacie had vomited on the shoulder of her 'boyfriend of the night", he was moved and Cynthia Rose held her hair while proposing her bed as a shelter tonight. Amy was also leaving shipping Lilly which had remained very discreet all night. But before leaving, Amy had one last thing to do. It was what did best friends.

-You. She said by appointing Jesse with her finger.

-Me? Asked Jesse.

-Yes, you. Stupid guy! Your girlfriend is leaving. She said.

-Oh no, where ? I must see her. Ask Jesse worried.

-No, no now. She need sleep. Said Amy. But next time, instead of spending your evening with an unknown girl. Think of your girlfriend !

-She said, she isn't her girlfriend. Added Elisabeth drunk.

-I don't speak to you. Said Amy leaving, furious.

Jesse made the grimace observing Amy take Lilly by the arm and brought her at home. She was probably right. He had to apologize tomorrow he hopes that he doesn't make a mistake. He didn't say goodbye to Elisabeth and leaves, sad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys ! Chloé and Aubrey come soon, you know that ! Thank for your reviews and follows. Enjoy ! **

**Love, to France xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Aca-Pratice**

The next day, a voice came into Beca's dreams. Who is?_ "Beca ! Beca !"_ Beca smiled. Who is? She slowly opened her eyes and recognized a silhouette, she blinked her eyes once again and realized with horror that it's Kimmy Jin. She seemed angry, like always. _"Beca ! Wake up ! Your phone doesn't stop ringing. It's the tenth time since this morning."_ Beca sat up and recognized her mobile phone on the little table. How she arrived here? She doesn't remembered. She always wore her old clothes. Had she been drinking? What times it it ? She looked at the screen of her smart-phone and read: "incoming call from Chloe." Beca felt her heart beat wildly. She was waiting her call for mouths. Why now? Does she had seen her last night? Or maybe called. In doubt, Beca took down her phone and let it on off. She felt remove weight when she doesn't saw again the name of Chloe. "My God!" It was already 11 a.m ! She was late for the pratice. Beca came running up to her room. On the grandstand, she recognized Denise, Jessica, Amy, Ally, Lilly and Cynthia Rose. They waited patiently. Beca come on, the t-shirt upside, without shower or morning coffee.

- Where are the absent? Asked Beca with three absent.

-Surely like you in their bed. Answered Amy.

-Oh, I feel ashamed. Said Beca writhing on the spot. Anyone want to go buy me a coffee?

Lilly raised her hand without saying a Word, Beca gave her money and offered to take one also. Beca moved on the bleachers next to Amy. She returned a really bad capitain's image on her first day.

-What's happened, last night? Asked Beca.

-We fucked like animals. Said Cynthia Rose.

-What? Scream shocked Beca, rising of a bond.

Cynthia Rose giggled. Beca frowned.

-No, she jokes. But it's true that last night, you were drunk. Explained Fat Amy pulling on her sleeve for Beca falls to hers sides.

-Oh, I have hurt Jesse. Said Beca.

-No, not so much. He was busy elsewhere. Answered Amy.

-How ? Asked Beca.

-He spent his evening to flirt with Elisabeth. Said Cynthia Rose.

-Oh. Said Beca with a little shock. He can, after all, we aren't in a relationship.

-Then, if I catch her. Amy says with her fist closed of her other hand.

-It's not Jesse, the worst. Said Ally.

-She is right. Amy says with a reproachful look. Listen the message you left to Chloe last night.

-I have called Chloe? Asked Beca who can suffocate.

Beca takes her phone, she have difficult to breathe and listened her message carefully. Her face seemed slightly more slaughtering every second. She said anything, yell, and wandered entirely during four minutes and twenty seconds. She can easily imagine the Chloe's face whe she listening this inflamed message.

-I understand why she tried to call me now. Said sad Beca.

-What? Chloe recall? Asked in chorus girls, eagerly.

-We will recall her. Amy says wanting to catch the phone of her friend.

-No way. Said Beca by hiding her mobile. I'm ashamed, I can't face her. No now.

Amy was disappointed but understood the point of view of her friend.

-Knowing Chloe, she'll gonna run into the University. Amy says.

- And if it's not her, it will be Aubrey. Because she will be pissed off that you don't answer to Chloe. Added Cynthia-Rose.

Her friends knew how to feel better. Beca was feeling increasingly worse. Lilly returned with a black coffee, the Beca's favorite. There were two cafeterias in their campus. The one that opened at 6 a.m and closed at 5 p.m. It was located next to the rooms. This cafeteria sell the best coffees and hot drinks that Beca knows. It was infested student from 11 a.m to 2 p.m. The second opened at 6 p.m, it was at the other side of the University. Smaller, more modern, it offered up to 2 a.m drinks, sandwiches and cakes. Beca was going only once because she was too lazy to cooking something. However, she could understand that some students need a good coffee or sandwitches at midnight, especially when they went to party for all the night. Once, before philosophy's class, Beca had stopped for a coffee around 7 a.m. She recognized Chloe, exhausted, collapsed on a table with a small coffee. She remembered...

_Beca approached Chloe timidly. Chloe remained the head against the table, she didn't listen the noise around her. Beca thought she was sleeping. Beca and she doesn't know each other that much. They hadn't participated of Departemental. Beca touched the Chloe's shoulder that she smacking instantly._

_-Oh, Hi Beca. Said Chloe with red eyes._

_-Rude wake up ? Asked Beca who sitting in front of her._

_-You mean, no wake up. Explained Chloe making all-nighter._

_-You were at a party? Asked Beca._

_-Yes with Aubrey. She returned early and me, I was with..._

_There was a silence. Chloe doesn't want to reveal with who she remained all night. But Beca understood easily, she just hope that it's a nice guy. Chloe grabbed her coffee and spat it discreetly._

_-Shit. It's bitter and cold. She said tired._

_-Let, I'll buy you an another one. Said Beca rising and returning a few moments later._

_Chloe takes the drink to her lips. It was sweet, it was a vanilla cappuccino with a touch of whipped cream and chocolate on top. Chloe could be surprised, this drink was perfect and expensive here. It was an attention that Chloe had never enjoyed. She was surprised to like it, she had never tasted the Cappuccino._

_-Thanks, that's very good. Said Chloe who felt better._

_-I have to go in class, i found you at practice today. Said Beca._

Beca returned to reality. She was always with her friends.

-I suggest you replace the workout to tomorrow, pass the message to the absent, please. Said Beca while girls were leaving with a sigh.

The training room door slammed shut.

-Then, you feel better than last night ? Asked Amy in remaining at her side.

-Not really. I'm still sick but I feel good. I have the impression that the status of Captain doesn't want me. Said disappointed Beca.

-It's because you're alone to face the difficulties. Said Amy. Aubrey have Chloe as assistant. I could be your assistant !

Beca smiled at her. It was a good idea. Her smile meant everything.

-Oh this is great ! Said Amy slamming in hers hands. You should send a message to the Bella to tell them tomorrow training. It's necessary, we want to win this time too.

Beca was completely agree with her bestfriend. While Amy was already leaving, Beca grabbed her the wrist and she sit at hers sides. It was very rare that Beca acting like this. Fat Amy understood that the situation must be urgent.

-Can we speak. Said Beca.

-About Bellas? Asked Amy.

-About Jesse. Begged Beca.

-He will come to apologize. Assured Amy.

-I don't want his apologies. I don't want him. Said Beca.

-But you have something with him, no? Asked surprised Amy.

-It's what I thought. But when I kissed him, I've felt nothing. Explained Beca. In addition, when I kissed him, it's because I could kiss anyone.

-Anyone, like Benji? Asked Amy.

-Yes.

-Cynthia Rose?

-Yes.

-Me? Asked shocked Amy.

-Amy. Stop it. You know what i mean. Said Beca. It was just an excess of joy.

-You talked to Jesse? Asked Amy.

-I can't. He already thinks we are together. Entrusted Beca.

- And why you don't want to go out with him? You know what we say: it's when we are with someone you realize that you want him. Said Amy whaling.

-No. I think that we say: is by the absence of someone, you realize that you want him.

Amy nodded.

-You've already had a secret that you never tell anyone? Asked Beca.

-Oh yes. Very black secrets. Amy says with a vague look.

-If I tell you, you do the same ? Asked Beca seeking support.

Amy smiled at her. They knew that Beca was trustworthy. She considered her as her bestfriend.

-I dating with a boy. And it was a disaster. His kisses, his arms or when we make love together, i felt nothing. Confessed Beca after a long breath.

-You know, this is just a boy. He is may be not good.

Beca shrugged.

- Or so you're lesbian. Amy says.

-Eh ! Said Beca.

-In all cases, I'll help you with Jesse and your future plans. Said amused Amy.

- And you, your darkest secret? Asked Beca, embarrassed have revealed that she only had flirted with two boys in her all life.

-I make love with Bumper. Confess Amy.

-No ! How ? Asked incredulous Beca.

-I know, it's ugly. It was summer so the oath no longer applied. We met again, at the same rock festival and I was drunk. It wasn't beautiful, I swear.

Beca wanted to burst out laughing. Amy seemed really offended by her own history. Beca was a worthy friend, she would never reveal her confession and never speak about it, if she doesn't want.

The next day, all the Bellas were present for training. They had a better face. They proudly wore their sports outfits, ready to be screwed. Beca felt more pressure that could feel Aubrey last year. As they had won, it was necessary to make again better this year. Or Beca hates herself all he rlife. Beca was in front of the whiteboard for expose her plan to the others Bellas. She turned the table and the girls could read: Riff off (victory), departmental selection(second or first place), regional selection (third, second or first place) and finally, the final (victory). The girls were thrilled about this plan. Amy stood up and presented herself as the highly Beca Assistant. It's fun for the troops.

-What is the riff off? Asked Ally.

-Very good question. The off riff is a competition between the four clubs of the University to the poolside. Explained Beca. They imposes us a theme and we must find songs that refer to this theme.

-Last year, we were falling on woman of the 80s and sexy songs. Amy says.

Cynthia-rose began a humming _"hit me with your best shot_" and "_SM"._ She was joined by Stacie who remembered very well that time even though she was a little drunk during their performance.

-We could search theme, just for training. Proposed Beca. It's could anythin. A good thing, that the themes are changed all years.

-What did we win? Asked Elisabeth.

-Nothing. Or the gold microphone and recognition of the other teams. Said Beca.

-How much cost the registration fees? Asked Ally.

-That what is awesome. There are no fees for this competition. There for all the others however. Explained Beca.

- And it's when this small competition? Asked Ally.

There was a silence. Beca and Amy are looking, surprised.

-The Aubrey's book! Cried Beca running in the small room at the bottom which before served as a secret office for Aubrey.

The group followed Beca to the small office. They entered a dark room with a tiny window, a simple desk and a chair. In the middle of the table, a notebook adorned with a leather cover. Beca entered and opened it for the first time. The Bella waiting her captain. Beca realized that Aubrey was a very well organized personn. She had mark all events of the Bellas, with different colors.

-The riff-off is in two weeks. Declared apparently reassured Beca.

All Bellas blew but seeing the Beca's face, Amy asked:

-Eh, feel good Dj?

-Oh my God. The accounting of the team! Said panicked Beca by flattening the book on the desktop.

-What the accounting? Asked Stacie.

-We only have 100 dollars on the account of the Bella! Panicked Beca.

Beca felt shaky. She remembered the warnings of Aubrey. How could she ignore them for so long?

-It's not bad 100 dollars. Said Stacie.

-Registration for the departmental competition fees are 150 dollars. Explained Beca, furious against herself.

It had a general exclamation.

-How it's possible ? Asked Amy who sought to reason everyone.

-Each year, Alice's father, the captain before Aubrey, give 4000 dollars for daugther's team. They spends about 2000 dollars by year. This year, we are alone. Said Beca throwing a stealthy glance at the figures.

-Dirty Daddy's girl. Said Cynthia Rose.

-Emergency meeting. Pull up a Chair and just sit around this office. Ordered Beca whose shaky voice.

A few seconds later, all the Bellas were met.

-The solution is simple: we need money. Therefore, found a way to raise money. Said Beca. Any ideas?

-A cake sale. Proposed Elisabeth.

-Could be washing cars. Amy says, stirring her voluptuous chest.

-Yes. You mean as soon the Sun will be back? Asked Cynthia Rose.

-I keep all the good ideas. Said Beca taking note in the book.

-Could rent the room. Amy says. This is the kind of rental which can be hugely.

-During the Christmas holidays, we could organized small concerts at the Mall. The Treblemakers made it three years ago. Said Cynthia Rose.

-Could sell our bodies. Proposed Stacie.

It was a heavy silence. All eyes turned to their friend.

-We need legal actions, Stacie. We don't want to end up in prison. Said Beca.

-Ah yes, I understand. So why not, photos of our bodies. Said Stacie always seriously.

- And you can vote this year. Sighed Amy.

-Eh. Could be organized an evening karaoke at a restaurant in the city. We would propose to couples or families eating there and sing the song of their choice for three dollars. Said Ally.

-It's a beautiful idea. Said Beca immediately taking note. Your ideas are great, girls. We must training now, but if you have an ideas, please share.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ! Thank again for your reviews, you're the best ! In this chapter, Bellas participated to ****the Riff-Off. So i imagined differents themes and songs. Please, tell me if you liked.**

**Love to France xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Riff-off.**

Stacie came and running into the training room. She was late for pratice and she makes an infernal noise with her heels. Cynthia Rose looked her all along. Sometimes, Beca wondered what Cynthia Rose could think so fantasizing about her friend. Beca helped once Bellas with the Riff Off to asking them some topics. They had five seconds to find a title. She can't use twice the same artist or the same song. Aubrey would have certainly yell after Stacie to be late, but Beca wasn't like that. Especially because Stacie seemed so happy.

-Girls, I have an incredible idea to pick up money. Said Stacie moving in every sense.

-No porn about us, Stacie. Sighed Amy.

-No, I swear. Said Stacie tending a small paper to Beca.

Beca takes it and reads it immediately. It was a form of registration for the Choirs National Competition (CNC). The first prize was a cheque of 10.000 dollars. Beca believed explode, she already saw them winning.

-It's incredible. We'll register! Declared playful Beca.

The paper be taken by all Bellas's hands. A fabulous competitions, including a first selection that took place in Los Angeles for 200 dollars. Girls couldn't be stop. Yet, the money's problem appeared as an obvious obstacle to Beca. But tonight, she can't think about it. They had a competition for the riff-off.

When girls arrived, they recognized the unconditional of Madonna, smokers of herbs and the Treblemakers. When Jesse noticied Beca, he wanted to lay on er but she preferred to avoid him. She couldn't joke with him, they were opponents tonight and she had to set a good example. The bell rang and the presenter explained the rules for news singers. There's a thirty spectators who watched them. The wheel turned and turned. The Beca's heart knocking stronger and stronger. She didn't see the end. The wheel stopped and announced: **Boys-Band.**

Beca was unable to react and the Treblemakers began with a title of the One Direction.

_"You're insecure, don' t know what for._

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door._

_Don't need make-up - to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough."_

-Too easy. Said Stacie, walks into the boysband dancing like teenagers. She began a title of Nsync, her favorite band when she was child.

_"I know that I can't take no more._

_It ain't no. binds_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye..."_

Cynthia Rose came to her and they exchanged a complicit look. They began to dance at the same time as did the Justin Timberlake's band.

_"Bye Bye._

_Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me but it ain't no. lie,_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

_Bye Bye!"_

Benji went. If Stacie sang the Nsync, he could sing the Backstreet Boys.

_"Tell me why._

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way "._

But Stacie cut it again. The Boyband was her favorite dish. She began with : One love by Blue. And Amy accompanied her without delay.

_"One love - for the mother's pride._

_One love - for the times we cried_

_One love - gotta stay alive_

_I will survive_

_One love - for the city streets_

_One love - for the hip-hop beats_

_One love Oh I do believe_

_One love is all we need."_

It was the Jesse's turn to show that he could be a member of the Boyband. But he chose the biggest boyband of all time : the Beatles.

_"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I'll say that something_

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand,_

_I want to hold your hand."_

He fixed Beca during the whole song, she felt uncomfortable but had to admit, he had taste for music. When he had finished, a silence reigned as they all prostrate on the incredible group of the Beatles.

-Great song. The Treblemakers wins this round! Said the referee taking the arm of Jesse and lifting it to the sky.

Beca rolled eyes when the Treblemakers were already celebrating their victory.

-What's happened? Asked Amy noticing that their captain had remained silent during this round.

-I don't know, I was lost. Entrusted Beca.

-Because it's Jesse? Asked Fat Amy.

-No. No never. Said Beca with a smile.

-Why he had to sing Beatles? Asked Stacie. I had lots of groups in my mind.

The wheel turned again and Beca looked it like her life gonna stop. **"Women rock and roll"**. What does that meant? Some questions were asked, Ally took the lead and placed herself in front of the Treblemakers.

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb."_

Cynthia Rose followed her when she recognizes the beautiful Amy Lee of Evanescence. A group that could inspire Ally for custody dress. Cynthia Rose did electric guitar noises, the Ally's voice sounded like crystal.

_"Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home."_

One of Treblemakers replied:

_"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na"._

_Na Na Na Na Na Na !_

The Treblemakers repeat after him: Na na na na. Song: So What by Pink.

_"I guess i just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went_

_So i'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)_

_I got a brand new attitude_

_And i'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight!"_

The Treblemakers came in front of Ally who didn't move, head high. Beca realized that it's the time to save her. She rushed toward them and began:

_"He was a boy she was a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_Ally had a smile for Beca._

_"He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?"_

The Bellas in the chorus marched into the two girls. Beca ran up to Treblemakers and imitate a kick to make them understand that they can't approaching one of them.

_"He wanted her, she'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends stuck up there nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her."_

Jesse looking Beca but the Treblemakers never give up. Donald cut short with the famous Joan Jett.

_"Do you wanna touch (Yeah)._

_Do you wanna touch me there, where_

_There, yeah!_

_"Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah._

But Ally never stop. She sings Blondie.

_"One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'._

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' !_

Ally sang for the entire group of the Treblemakers. Beca came to help:

_"One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'_

_I'm gonna get ya', get ya' ,get ya', get ya'_

_One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'_

_I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'"_

Ally stand in front of Jesse, and she sang in taunting:

_"One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya'_

_I'm gonna meet ya', I'll meet ya'!"_

There was a short silence. The Treblemakers were down ? Madonna fanatics intervene.

_"You only see what your eyes want to see._

_How can life be what you want it to be_

_You're frozen when your heart's not open_

_You're so consumed with how much you get_

_You waste your time with hate and regret_

_You're frozen when your heart's not open. »_

All competitors looked them. Frozen? A rock title? It was a joke. The referee stepped forward and screamed : disqualified!

-The point is for the Bellas. He said. 1 to 1. Here is the last theme...

-How we are ? Asked Ally.

-Really good. Check Beca.

The wheel turned for the last time. Beca didn't want to see the result, she was afraid to block on the theme.

-**Remix by David Guetta.** Screamed the arbitrator.

There was a silence. The Treblemakers rushed to the lead. It was fun to see a Rihanna's song sung by men.

_"She's been a crazy dita._

_Disco diva... and you wonder_

_Who's that chick? who's that chick?_

_Too gold for you to keep her_

_Too hot for you to leave her_

_Who's that chick? who's that chick?_

_Back in the dancefloor_

_Better not to take me home."_

They sang by making explicit movements. Stacie walked on them and cut them with a Akon's song.

_« Yes, I can see her_

_'Cause every girl in here wanna be her."_

Sexy chick. Perfect song for her. Cynthia Rose wanted to sing with her but the Treblemakers stop them before the song becomes interesting.

_« I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_You! You! You! »_

The Trobletones walked as playboys. Amy cuted them. She was sure of her this time. She sang: Night of your life. One of the favorite songs of Beca.

_« Let me baby treat me right_

_Make it eternity and not only one night_

_If you love me til the end of time_

_Then I will promise you the night of your life_

_So now love me baby treat me right_

_And we'll be riding it from morning til midnight_

_If you love me til the end of time_

_Then I will promise you the night of your life_

_Night of your life life life ! »_

This song was made for Fat Amy. She wagged her body in rhythm while Lilly was trying to sing in chorus with her. It was crazy. But Jesse was more player than the others.

_« The world is mine_

_The world is mine_

_I've lost my fear to war and peace_

_I don't mind that (the world is mine)_

_You took the price and realize_

_That to your eyes (the world is mine) »._

Beca had never seen an round as longer. The Bellas and the Treblemakers doesn't want to recognize the defeat. Amy faces to Beca and gives her a scared look. _«Beca !» A song by David Guetta! "Come on !._" Beca is Dj, she surely was hoping she knew all the songs of the famous Dj _"Think Beca! Quickly. Otherwise, they will win. What the team will gonna say after that ? »_ Thought Beca rummaging through her memory but it was nothing. She already saw the Jesse's smile satisfied. Beca was heating up, she was concentrated when her phone shakes in her pocket. _"Damn!" Who calls me in this situation?_ "Think Beca. But when she discovered the name of Chloe, Beca had a burst. **Titanium**.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium... »_

There was a long silence. Beca relives the Chloe's face and she came in her bubble. The adjudicator gave us as victorious. Bellas take Beca in triumph above their heads. Beca doesn't see anythin, she seemed outside events. She felt the Chloe's look on her body, naked. Their intimate moment in the shower, she was paralyzed, once again. She was reviewing her smile who had shocked Beca first but who always liked. She looked at her phone, it doesn't vibrated anymore. She had again miss a call from the pretty redhead.

Jesse approached her with subtlety.

-I saw everything. Said Jesse with a smile.

-What are you talking about ? Asked Beca.

-These songs. Skater boy and Titanium, you sung it for me. I felt it well. Says Jesse.

Beca would iked to tell him the truth but he went much too quickly, Beca haven't the time to explain the choice of her songs. Amy threw herself on her bestfriend. She hugs her, Beca wasn't accustomed by so much affection. Amy had caught the gold microphone. Beca felt already that the night would be long...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys ! I know that this chapter is short but please Enjoys ! And don't hesitate to give your opinion. I love it !**

**Xx Love**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Departmental.**

October coming so fast. University was cold to the morning from 6 p.m. Beca didn't have a minute for her, between the Bellas, her remixes and school, she didn't even how much time she slept. Especially when her roommate stood up every day at 7 a.m for the greatest pleasure of Beca. Fortunately, the Bellas were very closed. They helped her for the choreography and songs. Amy took her role of Assistant very seriously. They also had organized the cakes's sale Saturday morning in the company of Stacie and Cynthia Rose. But this sale wasn't a good success. After hours, the Bellas have only 30 dollars... However,Elisabeth had purchased hers because it "was really too good".

-How is it possible? Requested very disappointed Beca.

-I'm not surprised as well. Confessed Amy. The cafeteria sells the same, better and cheaper.

-We will never raise money for the Departmental. Sighed Beca.

Other Bellas sighs. They had brought many hopes in the two competitions and they knew at that moment that they would participate in any. Jesse crossed in front of them with Treblemakers and Beca had an idea. It was risky and very cheeky, but she had to try.

-Jesse, we need to speak! Asked Beca arriving at him.

Jesse threw an eye to his guys and saying: "she is crazy of me, men." Beca sighed and drew him away.

-What do you want to speaking, mysterious Beca? Asked Jesse with charming.

-I have to talk to you, from captain to captain. Explained Beca muttering. A month ago, i was discovered that the account of the Bellas was empty and we haven't enough money to join the Treblemakers to Departmental in three days.

-What do expect from me? Asked Jesse.

-A... A loan of $ 100. Said Beca while Jesse didn't appreciate the idea. I will refund you up to the last cent.

-What i have to win? Asked Jesse.

-The chance to compete against the Bellas. Said Beca.

The look of Jesse said that he'snt convinced.

-Ok. You want a crisp information in return, it it? Asked Beca. We would like to participate in the national competition of choirs this year. For now, we haven't enough money but this could be an additional challenge for the Treblemakers.

Jesse raised eyebrow, he seemed surprised by her confessions but interested.

-We can do business, brunette. Said Jesse with a smile.

While all the Bella were in pratice, Beca joined excited.

-I have the money! She said.

The Bellas surrounded. Beca explain to them, the loan, the confession, but they could go to the departmental proved that they were always the best, with or without money. But the loan was an additional weight on the Beca's shoulder. She was beginning to understand why Aubrey had been so arrogant with them last year. Beca slammed in her hands and girls resumed their number. It was a Beca's remix : Lady gaga and Kanye West. It was amazing, disgusting but nice. Beca had never show hers remix to anyone. Beca sighed inwardly, even his father had never heard her songs. Beca remembered, she had only shown her music to Chloe and Jesse, a year ago.

_A noise breaks Beca's thoughts. Someone was knocking at the door of her room. She hopes that it wasn't an Asian friend of Kimmy Jin or Jesse, he had become very cumbersome this last time. Beca breathed and opened the door to discover Chloe and her green eyes. She had in a small object in her hands._

_-Merry Christmas. Said Chloe who entering without be invited._

_Chloe wasn't the kind of person to have the sense of personal limitation or private space. It could be frustrating. Initially, Beca had difficulty with this detail but now, she couldn't do without it. If Chloe doesn't acting like this, there's something fishy._

_-It's in two weeks. Said Beca closing the door behind her friend._

_-I know, but we must decorate your room for this warm holiday. Explained Chloe with a mistletoe in hand._

_-Kimmy Jin will never want. Said Beca amused by her friend._

_-Not if it's in your space of the room. Said Chloe toward her bed._

_Beca looked at her with admiration. She had no limit of space but knew Beca's terrible roommate. She leaned over the Beca's bed and hung the small mistletoe on the bed. Beca smiled, it was adorable and distinctively Chloé._

_-What are you doing? Asked Chloe noting the computer connected Beca._

_-I was trying to improve my remixes. Confessed Beca which doesn't hide her screen for the first time of her life._

_-One day, i'll listen it. Asked Chloe in a trembling voice._

_Beca looking her a time. Chloe doesn't let go her gaze._

_-Why not now? Asked Beca without knowing if she would regret it._

_-Really? Asked Chloe while Beca settled on her bed._

_Chloe was dropped beside her. She left no gap between them, which surprised Beca. It was a detail and Beca wondered if Chloe had noticed. Beca sought a file and Chloe leaned on her, she waiting Beca. Chloe had an irresistible fragrance. When Beca found what she was seeking, she handed her huge professional headphones to Chloe that stuck it. Chloe was overwhelmed by the music but says nothing. Beca thought immediately that she didn't like. Chloe began to slowly move her head in rhythm with the beats of the remix. It was a remix electro and so sexy, so sensual. Chloe had never heard something similar. How Beca was doing it? When the song was finished, Beca was preparing to ask her point of view but Chloé captures the small computer and check on: repeat. Beca remained incredulous, Chloé listened the title once again. She remove the headphones at the end of this new listening._

_-It was incredible Beca. You are really talented. She said._

_-You think? Asked Beca whose heart was hitting in her chest. You play it a second time._

_-Yes because it was so good. You put me it on a USB stick? Asked Chloe with a weak smile._

_Chloe launched her with her magical smile, one that made Beca accept everything. Chloe went soon after, promising to bring a USB key. The same evening, Jesse offered a cinema session improvised in Beca's room. Beca can't say no, he was like a puppy. He came with lot of movies. They settled next to the other, Beca felt uncomfortable. She couldn't find a suitable position. Beca didn't follow the film, she was unable to attach of the characters. The Beca's phone shakes in her pocket, it was Chloe._

_"You made a remix of Titanium for me? ''_

_Beca felt her heart jumping without landing. Titanium, their song, Chloe, the only. Jesse passed his face above the shoulder of Beca and read the message._

_-You mix? I want to listen to! Says Jesse impatient._

_-No, sorry. Said Beca blushing and hiding the message._

_-Come on, Beca! I thought I was someone important. Says Jesse._

_Beca mades a long sigh and walked out the same remix that Chloe listen. He grabbed the headphones and began to listen. But ten seconds later, he took off the headphones and says:_

_-It's great !_

_Beca could be disappointed but she isn't surprised as well. He lay completely on the Beca's bed of Beca and passed his arm around Beca like she was his girlfriend. Beca was embarrassed, she had to make him understand that she wasn't interested. He looked up and notificed the Chloe's mistleloe. Beca noticed at her turn. Jesse stepped forward and handed his lips._

_-Should watch the film. She said turning her head._

Beca returned to reality and observed her group. They were superb, not yet perfect but they were close!

The big day of departmental were arrived. The Bellas bus started. She had rented the bus even if the competition was only 35 miles from their University. Beca was wearing her headphones humming their song. Arriving, Beca noticed that there were only four group in competition: the Bellas, the Treblemakers, the colour (a group with very close boys) and warlords (a religious group). It was sufficient for the Bellas to reach second. But Beca hoping the first place. She heard their name and Beca asked her group to come forward. "Hands in Aca-bitch !" They were able, they would arrive first. The song began very slowly. Beca took the floor first.

_"I've had a little bit too much, much._

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? "I lost my phone, phone._

_Amy looked at the corner of the eye his girlfriend and accompanied him:_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright..."_

The Group sang in the chorus:

_"Just dance, gonna be okay,_

_Just dance, spin that record babe,_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, dance_

_Dance, dance, just, just dance"_

Lilly made her famous electronic introduction. And the song Heartless began to resonate while Beca and Amy continued to sing: Just Dance.

_"How could you be so cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo._

_Just remember that you talking to me though_

_You need to watch the way you talking to me yo_

_I mean after all the things that we been through_

_I mean after all the things we got into._

_"Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh - oh."_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright_

_Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say_

_And we're all getting hosed tonight "_

_"Ayo, I know there are some things that you ain't told me._

_Ayo, I did some things but that's the old me_

_And now you wanna get me back and you gonna show me_

_So you walk around like you don't know me_

_You got a new friend, well I got homies_

_But in the end it's still so lonely."_

Applause detonate. Beca felt her breathing cut off, she'll never confessed it but she loved singing in an acapella group. The results fell a few moments later and the Bellas were victorious. They were number one and never let down this place. On the return, they began an improvised show. Cynthia Rose made a great beatbox than Stacie dances between the bus's seats. Beca never felt so happy.

xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Heys guys ! You're still the best. One again, I made some mistake, okay, but please, i really try. I take time for it and for you.**

**xx Love**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Halloween**

The autumn holidays were in a week. For the occasion, Beca do some efforts and went to his father who lived with his new girlfriend. Beca wont stay and she didn't understand why him and her mother was separated. The Beca's mother was the most incredible person in this world and she didn't say that because she was her mother. But when Beca had confessed to her father that she wished to become a Dj, his father who was denied and wanted that she goes to the University, her mother had encouraged her. Beca show up all her remix and it was a real pleasure. She said her daughter was a musician, a true.

It was the last pratice before the holidays and Beca had promess that she never made her girls work for the last practice before the holidays. So, she find the Bellas in the gym, they were met in a circle, plotting something. When Beca crossed the hall, Amy said: "Stop, she's here."

-What's happen, dirty girls? Asked Beca with a sympathetic smile.

-Lilly, tell her. Said Amy.

Lilly glared her roommate with surprise, but seeing the look insisting Fat Amy, Lilly finally decided to speak. It's was the first time this year.

-We had an idea to make money. Lilly said.

-When she says: we, she means her. Assured Amy.

Beca was hearing. She seemed to be the onl oney to ignore it.

-We will made a huge party to raise funds. Fraternity as the Alpha Beta or the Pinks do that every year to go on holiday. Told Lilly with a clear voice.

- And it's works! Said Impatient Amy. Lilly will be in charge of the Treasury and the Organization of the guests, I would be in charge of drinks and food, Stacie will be attraction that will make ordered drinks, Cynthia Rose will take care of the security service, Denise, Ashley, and Jessica will distribute flyers and invitations cards, Ally and Elisabeth will decoration the gymnase and you, you will be our Dj.

-You've really thought about everything. Said Beca with a broad smile.

-It will be necessary. The party takes place in a week, on Halloween night. Announced Amy typing on her hands.

Before that Beca cannot say: "it's sounds good." A hundred flyers were distributed. Lilly had took care to invite three other University clubs, the entrance was priced at $ 7. Amy had find collection of bottles. Cynthia Rose was delighted to be able to wear her sunglasses even at night. Stacie had released a beautiful dress with wings angel in the back, she gonna have all eyes boys on her. The decor was splendid. Beca was a bit stressed at the idea of producing for the first time before an audience. She selected before the party all her mixes and her playlists. She really wanted to make a good impression, this evening can sent the Bellas to Los Angeles. It was necessary that it works. The theme was: "make me afraid if you can." Beca wondered if guests were going to play the game. The same night, she discovered with joy that the guests were underwear. There were the traditional witches, vampires, and ghosts. But there were more extreme. Ally looks like a possessed girl, Elizabeth was a devil, Amy wore sexy ears of rabbits, Lilly was in Mummy and had took care to overlap her mouth of paper. Beca was simply donning a fake arrow through her skull. Guests coming and the costumes were still amazing: there was a serpent man, a girl dressed as a chicken, a mortuary bride, a man disguised as a coffin. Jesse was disguised as a werewolf but hedefined himself as Jacob in Twilight.

Beca cuts her music when Amy took the micro to make an announcement.

-Thanks you for your coming, tonight. Said Amy followed by applause. Funds collected during this little party will allow us to realize our dream: participate in a national choir competition. So thanks for your generosity and spend have a good night. My friend Beca will made loud sound!

Beca play the beginning of: Turn me on Nicki Minaj and let Fat Amy take the microphone to hers lips.

_« Doctor, doctor, need you bad, hold me babe_

_Doctor, doctor, where ya at? give me something_

_I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving_

_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me going »_

Stacie went at her turn on the small stage. She had this pool movement that made dream. She sang with her sensual voice.

_"My body needs a hero, come and save me"._

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling veral, oh I need you_

_Come and rescue me! »_

All the Bella went up on stage and began the chorus in unison, providing a seduction's dance for the guests.

_"Make me come alive, come on and turn 'em on._

_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on! »_

The party was launched and we really can't stop it. Beca playing her playlist and observed the guests danced and jiggled their body on the dance floor. She was happy to see that the evening was a success. Jesse appointed Beca and asked her to come dance with him in mimicking the actions. He was funny but she refused politely, she was Dj. Looking for specific songs in her pc, she finds a folder named: "Bellas". She had no remembers of this damn file. Piqued by curiosity, she checks without even knowing what it could be. There was everything and Beca remained incredulous: photos, videos and the remixes. Seeing the Beca's face take color, Amy walked over to her friend and looked at the screen at her turn.

-OMG ! Amy says.

Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Lilly went up in their turn on stage and surrounded Beca who opened photos. On the first, we saw girls lent oath. Beca was unaware that they had been captured at that time. Other photos were also amazing. We see Cynthia Rose and Stacie during their performance at the Riff Off, Amy do some jogging horizontal, Lilly and Aubrey trying to introduce a dialogue...

-Oh we are awesome! Cut Stacie, showing a photo of the Bellas repeating "Just the way you just dream" mashup.

-You are funny on there Beca. Amy says, pointing a picture who Beca and Chloe made some funny faces.

Beca continued to scroll the photos. There were 14 photos, they were all valuable at the time. On the last picture, we saw the Bellas in fitting full session. Beca remembered. They chose their outfit for the final. They had put all kinds of outfits so far here. The photo showed the Bellas dressed up no matter how. Beca was next to Chloe, they wore the same sunglasses, Chloe had a large Pink Hat and Beca large gap . It was a beautiful picture, all the details were subtle and beautiful. Beca knew that it would be her new pc wallpaper. When the screen counter indicated 0 on 14, Beca and others understood that it was already late. They had a sigh. Beca felt very strange. Nostalgia? Amy spoke first.

-Shit, one year with the Bellas and only 14 pictures. We really need that we enjoy this year.

-More party. Said Stacie interested.

Beca realized that Amy was right. She was stay on the Bella without knowing that she was going to feel their absence. She had more benefit from this group. She remembered having spent her year to have dispute with Aubrey, and today, she was really a girl of exception. How could she miss it? And Chloe. Her first meeting with Bellas, constant support and fucking her favorite. Beca realized that she had never try to see Chloe outside training sessions and competitions. While she appreciated her. Why she had dared ? It was always Chloe coming in her bedroom or proposing a coffee by night. And the worst thing is that she loved her company. She can't lose a chance once again.

-Smile! Begged Beca pointing her webcam in front of the group.

Girls making the pause in their beautiful costumes. They asked two news Bellas of on the stage. A second photo. Amy grabbed Beca by the arm and dragged her in the third photo snapping the self-timer. This will be an unforgettable night.

While the evening be close to end up, Amy, Stacie and the other Bella began to clean the room. The guests were back up without problems to their rooms. They seemed all exhausted but they couldn't go on vacation without clean up. Beca came out of the office in the company of Lily and a small red suitcase.

-Let's go, girls. Said Beca Fund of the evening.

The Bellas look her, worried. But Lilly couldn't help and smile.

-We won: 756 dollars! Announced Beca exploding.

The girls take all their energy for a final dance of victory.

-You have enough to go to Los Angeles and to repay the Treblemakers. Said Beca stirring the Board. Be prepared for the 10 November, it will be the week of registration. Leave from 10 to 15 November, I really hope that they will be selected.

The girls left and Beca catched her computer. She takes a look at the other files in the folder: Bellas. There were some remixes that helped them to the final of last year. There's some called simply: C.


End file.
